


Arguing in the Rain (Din Djarin/Reader)

by X_WingCaptainToru25



Category: The Mandalorian
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_WingCaptainToru25/pseuds/X_WingCaptainToru25
Summary: I’m terrible at summaries and this is my first post to AO3 so please be gentle ;w;Reader leaves Din while it’s raining and they both argue with each other.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Kudos: 29





	Arguing in the Rain (Din Djarin/Reader)

Din was frustrated and angry. He could hear his heart beating in his ears as he watched you walk down from the Razor Crest. You were done with how Din was just shutting you out and not letting you help him with his burden of bounty hunting. It’s always “Stay on the ship” or “Watch the baby”. No matter much you two talked, you could never get close enough to Din. You couldn’t even tell what he was thinking with that damn helmet in the way. So you were done. It was raining hard but you were glad since it was camouflaging your tears.

“Y/N wait!” You could hear Din’s boots coming towards but you didn’t falter in your steps. If you turned around now then it would just hurt more. “Please talk to me! Please...” His voice broke a little.

“Oh so now you want to talk?” You turned quickly on your heel and that made him stop. “No matter how much I talk to you it seems like it just bounces right off your armor. You shut me out! Do you have any idea how horrible that feels! To have someone you love so dearly shut you out.” You finally admitted your feelings.

“I’m not shutting you out I’m keeping you safe!” He raised his voice out of frustration. 

“No! I’m done being left behind” You matched his frustration. “Just let me go Din please.” You cried out.

“No I’m not leaving you here.” His T visor was fixed to your face.

“Why not?!” Your words died on your lips as you watched Din remove his helmet and he dropped it on the ground.

“B-Because...I care about you” He looked at you with his sad brown eyes and you couldn’t look away.

“Your creed....”

“That doesn’t matter right now...I’m sorry for shutting you out.” He cupped your face gently. “Please forgive me.”

You couldn’t believe you were looking at his true face and you answered with a gentle kiss on his lips. 

He smiled and sighed happily at your touch. Your touch was gentle and full of love.

“Can we get back on the ship now? You’ll catch your death out here.” He pressed his forehead against yours.

“Let’s go home.” You smiled happily and your heart was feeling lighter.


End file.
